Ryuu
Ryuu is the son of Topazo. He somehow survived "Him"'s attacks on mankind in Topazo's future. Ryuu is 22 and is the Ex-main RP character of Maroyasha. This character is an official T-Fighters member. Personality Ryuu is outgoing, nice, thoughtful, caring, a good fighter, and brave. At times he can be shy, mean, keeps him self isolated, and other stuff. About Ryuu raised himself. From the age of 2 and on he has been alone in the world. No friends, family, nobody. His house was a small cave outside a city that was destroyed by "Him". His most powerful form is Forest SSJ. His heart is pure and he never gives up. He never met his father Topazo. He only saw his dead body after "Him" slaughtered Topazo. Ryuu used his signature technique Pure Soul Cannon. The True Son? Ryuu claims to be Topazo's one and true son. No one knows if that should be truth, or just deny it and call Ryuu a dumb-ass. But Ryuu says this because he was the first kid Topazo ever had. Even though they never met, Ryuu thinks this. The Main Objective Ryuu's main objective is to gain enough power to finally defeat "Him". Then he is going to go back to the future to kill "Him". After that, he does not plan on coming back. Dead Too Soon! Ryuu is gone. He died at the hands of Uryu. While talking to Des, Uryu attacked. He fired a barrage death beam at her. Ryuu jumped in the way and was pierced all over his body and was pierced through his heart a couple times. Now he has died and has not accomplished his mission. But upon his dying request, Ryuu asks King Yemma a favor. And it has been granted. Forms For Forms He Wants To Unlock, he has a list: Wanted Forms *Great Ape *False Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan *Full Power Super Saiyan *Ascended Super Saiyan *Legendary Super Saiyan * *Super Saiyan 2 *Full Power Super Saiyan 2 *False Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 3 *Full Power Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 3.5 *Golden Great Ape *Super Saiyan 4 *Full Power Super Saiyan 4 *Forest Super Saiyan *Trenyuu Jr. goku ozaru2.png|Ryuu fssj goku.jpg|Ryuu FJ goku ssj.2.png|Ryuu J Goku FPJ.png|Ryuu FPJ goku assj.png|Ryuu AJ goku lssj.png|Ryuu LJ goku ussj.png|Ryuu UJ goku ssj2.png|Ryuu J2 Fpssj2.jpg|Ryuu FPJ2 fssj3 goku.png|FJ3 Ryuu goku ssj3.png|Ryuu J3 kid goku fpssj3.png|Ryuu FPJ3 goku ssj3.5.png|Ryuu J3.5 golden_great_ape_by_lssjbardock-d2yrv87.jpg|Ryuu Golden ryuu ssj4.png|Ryuu J4 goku fpssj4.jpg|Ryuu Full Power J4 forest ssj.png|Ryuu Forest goku and piccolo fusion.jpg|Trenyuu Jr. Between TJ And Ryuu Moves/Attacks/Techniques *'Kamehameha '(All Forms) *'Ki Blast' *'Galick Gun' *'Destructo Disk' *'Ki Barrage' *'Death Beam '(All Forms) *'Tri-Beam '(All Forms) *'Wolf Fang Fist' *'Spirit Ball '(All Forms) *'Pure Soul Cannon' *'Kickslap' *'Desperate Rush' *'Hellzone Grenade' *'Elegant Blaster' *'Revenge Blaster' *'Ki Explosion' *'Cube Fade' *'Explosive Wave' *'See Ya!' *'Full Power Energy Ball' *'Bionic Punisher' *'Dirty Fireworks' *'Energy Wave' *'Dragon Throw' *'Dynamite Kick' *'Meteor Smash' *'Burning Attack' *'Heat Dome Attack' *'Arm Break' *'Kaio-ken '(1-20) *'Crusher Ball' *'Psychic Rock Throw' *'You Might Die This Time!' *'Buu Buu Volleyball' *'Hidden Power' *'Recoome Eraser Gun' *'Renegade Bomber' *'Death Ball' *'T-Ultimate Blast' Pictures goku gi.jpg|Ryuu In His Gi goku new gi.jpg|Ryuu Getting Into His Gi Pure Soul Cannon.jpg|Ryuu Using A Pure Soul Cannon Teen Goku.jpg|Teen Ryuu In Gi kid goku.jpg|d Ryuu goku fist.jpg|d Ryuu During Training baby goku.jpg|Baby Ryuu Dizzy And Screaming baby goku2.jpg|Baby Ryuu Sleeping Him injured.jpg|What "Him" Looked Like After Ryuu Was Done With Him Ryuu.png| Ryuu in his Saiyan armor Themes Category:Pages added by Maroyasha Category:Lookout Crew Category:Saiyans Category:Deceased Category:T-Fighters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter